


this is not the end

by prosodiical



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon Fix-It, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future won't be easy, but they have hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is not the end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runespoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/gifts).



"Don't worry. Hope will win out, I think. Oh, and... I forgive you."

Nagito wakes with a desperate apology on his lips, but she isn't there. Instead he looks up and into Hinata's (red, alien) eyes.

"Welcome back," Hinata says. "I doubt it's what you hoped for."

It's far more than he deserves, and Nagito recalls their tentative friendship before he blew it to pieces. It will be a difficult thing to rekindle, but for some reason, he has hope. "Where is she?" he asks.

"Stuck," says Hinata, scowling, and Nagito reaches out and grasps his hand.

"Not for long."


End file.
